Expired
by lillybug991
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have to go undercover at a bar, named Expired, after a series of rapes start happening. Olivia soon comes to realize that she is connected to the owner of the bar! Should be an E/O story by the end! Reviews are very much welcomed! Rated T for now, might go up though.
1. Chapter 1

**New story!**

* * *

><p><strong>By the way this is important!<strong>

**I am Deleting some of my stories! These are the ones:**

_I'm Fine, Mmmm, Dreaming, and Our Secret! _

**If you have problem with that let me know!**

* * *

><p>"Benson, Stabler!" Cragen yelled stepping out of his office, only to walk back in.<p>

"What did you do?" Olivia asked looking up at Elliot with a confused face.

"What makes you think that I did it?" Elliot asked looking up at her with the same face. "You were the one that was late to work three times last week."

"I doubt that he would want to see you too if it was my fault," she said rolling her eyes.

"Well why would he want to see you if it had to do with me?" He asked her with a duh expression.

"What did we do?" They both asked at the same time.

"Well you are both going to be in trouble if you keep sitting here," Fin said, from across the room watching as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Yea or both of you are going to be in some serious trouble," Munch said casing them both to jump up and walk slowly to Cragen's office.

"You go in first," he said, she rolled her eyes but went in first.

"Well it took you both long enough," Cragen said. "Elliot could you shut the door," Cragen asked, Elliot looked over at Olivia both wondering what was going on. He shut the door, and then walked over to Olivia so that both of them were standing in front of Cragen's desk. "Sit down," he said and they both did.

"Okay Cap, your scaring us," Elliot said.

"Yea can you tell us whats going on?" Olivia asked.

"The FBI has requested you Olivia," Cragen said with a sigh, Elliot and Olivia both exchanged looks even though Olivia never told him what happened when she was undercover he knew that it affected her and that she wasn't going to say no to anything that had to do with her job. If FBI wanted her to go undercover she would do it, so that's why Elliot needed to speak up.

"Cap I don't think that is a good idea," Elliot said, still looking over at Olivia hoping that she wasn't going to fight him on this, and thankfully she didn't.

"I told them that, and they said that it was very important," Cragen explained.

"Well she isn't going anywhere without me!" Elliot said breaking eye contact with Olivia to look at Cragen.

"I told them that as well."

"Well what did they say?" Olivia asked, finally speaking up.

"That since they need you so bad, Elliot can come as well," Cragen said, letting out another sigh.

"What is it that this is so important?" Elliot asked.

"There has been a series of rapes accruing Expired," Cragen started but Olivia cut.

"I've heard about that place, only certain people have been inside its very nice," Olivia said.

"How did you get in?" Cragen asked.

"Why did you go?" Elliot asked.

"Geeze I was with Casey and we just drove by it and decided to see what it was, so we went up and apparently the Bouncer recognized me as uh, what was the name?" Olivia asked trying to think. "Amy, he told me that I was cool to enter so I did," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well did anything seem off?" Cragen asked.

"No it just seemed like a high-class bar, there were dancers, and there were actually a few bars inside! The place was huge, when did the raping start?" She asked.

"Last month, so far every night," Cragen said.

"Well is it the dancers?" Elliot asked not really wanting Olivia to go around and parading herself on a stage for creepers to watch.

"No, some have been the barmaids, so guests. Whoever is doing this is just targeting any woman at the bar," Cragen explained.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Elliot asked.

"Well Dean said that he would meet up with you two and talk about it soon," Cragen said handing him a slip of paper.

"Really Dean?" Elliot asked with a scoff. "After everything that he put Olivia through?"

"Elliot calm down," she said putting her hand on his, instantly calming him down causing Cragen to smirk at the small gesture.

"I am calm Liv, it's just," he started but she stopped him.

"I know El, its fine, everything will be fine," she said, he nodded.

"So what do we just call him when we are sure that we want to do this?" Elliot asked Cragen.

"Yea, and I'm sorry but I have strict orders not to let either of you work till you call Porter," Cragen said shaking his head.

"So what we just go home?" Olivia asked starting to get pissed.

"Liv I don't have a choice," Cragen said defending himself. "You're dismissed," he said to both of them, they both nodded and walked out.

"So who did what?" Fin asked.

"You were both in there for a while," Munch added.

"Yea well, we aren't sure how long till we will be back," Olivia said with a scoff walking out of the squad room.

"Elliot? Whats going on?" Fin asked.

"Something with the FBI, I gotta go, I have to catch up with Liv," he said tapping Fin on the shoulder before running out to look for Liv.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Munch asked.

"Who knows," Fin said shrugging his shoulders as he got back to work, wondering what was going on.

"Olivia!" Elliot yelled as he ran outside to the parking lot.

"Elliot I'm by the car," she said rolling her eyes again about how dramatic he was being.

"Oh," he said walking over to her.

"Maybe we should talk about this," she said leaning against the car.

"Yea, do you wanna go to my place or yours?" He asked walking to his side of the car.

"I don't care," she said getting into the car.

"Why don't we go to your place," he said starting the car. "Eli left mine covered in toys, and you are closer."

"How is that going?" She asked, as they pulled out of the precinct parking lot. Ever since Elliot's divorce they barely ever talked.

"Its okay," he said shrugging her shoulders. "I mean I don't like really only seeing Eli every other weekend but I take what I get. The girls come by when they have time, and at the moment Dickie really doesn't like me."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not like you made him hate me Liv," he said. "Anyway how have you been?"

"Fine," she said with a sigh.

"Liv," he said in a warning tone.

"El," she said in the same tone causing both of them to laugh.

"Really Liv, how have you been?"

"The same," she said shrugging her shoulders. "My life isnt like yours, everything stays the same," she said sighing.

"Liv," he started but she shook her head, and he knew that it meant that was enough talking for now. So they drove in a perfect silence to Olivia's.

_**So this is new, let me know what you think, is it worth continuing?**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you for all of your kind words about this story and my others. I have decided that I am deleting them except for I'm Fine, seems that a lot of you liked it? I am thinking of doing a new story based around self-harm, what do you think?**

* * *

><p>"Olivia are you sure you want to do this?" Elliot asked, they had gone back to her place and talked about every possible thing that could happen, then called Dean and step up a lunch for the next day. Now they were both walking to the diner.<p>

"Elliot I told you, we need to do this," she said shaking her head.

"Olivia," he said stopping in front of her and making her stop and look at him. "Are you sure that you are up for this?" He asked.

"Elliot I will be fine," she said putting her hand on his shoulder. "And as soon as I am not fine, I will tell you, I promise," she said looking him in the eye knowing that was going to be the only way he would believe her.

"Alright, let's go. We don't want to keep Porter waiting!" He said sarcastically.

"It's fine Elliot," she said knowing how much he hated Porter, and how much she didn't like him. "We don't have to deal with him for that long."

"I know, I know," he grumbled, as they walked in the diner seeing Dean sitting in a booth. They both climbed into one side neither wanting to sit by him.

"Stabler, Olivia," Dean said looking between them.

"Its Benson," she spat, not really in the mood for his little games.

"Right," he said with a scoff.

"Why don't we get this over with, Olivia and I have better things to do then to deal with you," Elliot said, Dean glared at him before pulling out two folders.

"Olivia you get to be a barmaid, and a dancer if one of the girls are out sick," Dean explained. "Elliot you are just some sleazy guy that is there all the time, who hits on all the barmaids and dancers," he said with smirk.

"Well thanks," Elliot said sarcastically, he seemed to be doing a lot of sarcasm today.

"Okay, but last time I was there the bouncer and a few other people say that I looked like someone named Amy and they automatically let me in. Does that have to do with anything?" Olivia asked.

"Wait! Are you sure that they said you looked like Amy?" Dean asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Yea I'm not deaf I heard what they said," Olivia said watching him as he scrolled through his phone.

"This is Amy," he said holding up his phone and showing a picture of a girl. "I didn't see it before, but I guess I wasn't really looking for it. You two do have a lot of similar features," Dean said.

"Let me see," Elliot said snatching the phone from Dean, and analyzing the photo. "He is right you guys do look a lot alike, had I not know I would say that you two were sisters," Elliot said.

"You don't think," she said looking Elliot in the eyes both of them knowing what each other were thinking.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Olivia said shaking her head. "So, who is this Amy whats her last name?" Olivia asked wanting to get more information on this mysterious woman.

"She is the owner of the bar Expired," Dean said pulling out a folder on her. "People have only seen photos of her, and nobody knows where she lives or anything about her! That's why it's so great that you look exactly like her!" Dean exclaimed. "Look I need to talk to my commander, I will get back to you guys later today," he said gathering his things.

"Wait!" Olivia said standing up and stopping him. "I need to know her last name," she said.

"Cooper, I think," he said. "Now I have to go, I will call you later. And Olivia it was great seeing you," he said leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay, good bye Dean!" Elliot said jumping up and standing at Olivia's side. Dean seen the threat in his eyes and nodded and left. "Liv," he whispered, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her so that she was facing him.

"I'm fine Elliot, lets just go I want to see if Amy is in the system," Olivia said, walking out of the diner with Elliot right behind her.

"Do you think that Cragen will let us in there?" Elliot asked.

"No that's why I am going to see George, besides he has access to the FBI computers!" She said. "Whatever we can't find on the NYPD computers we can get on the FBI's."

"That's a great idea," Elliot as they walked to his car.

"I'm going to call him," she said pulling out her phone dialing an all too familiar number.

"Hey Liv, what can I do ya for?" He asked answering the phone automatically knowing it was her.

After Olivia's ordeal with Lowell Harris, him and Olivia had become very close. She had told him everything that there was to know about her, he knew about her feelings towards Elliot, he knew about her mother. He knew about her childhood, he knew about everything!

"Look I really need your help," she said.

"Anything Olivia," George said sitting and listening.

"Elliot and I will be there in a few moments, we aren't allowed in our squad room. And before you ask it's a long story and I will tell you when I get there," she said.

"Alright Livia, I will see you soon," he said hanging up the phone and wondering what was going on.

"Okay he said that he would see us soon," Olivia said as she looked out the window.

"Do you really think that she could be your sister?"

"I don't know, we will just have to wait and see," she said with a sigh, the rest of the drive was quiet.

"Hey George, can you look something up for me?" Olivia asked walking into his office.

"What exactly do you want me to look up?" George asked.

"Well Amy Cooper," she said with a sigh. "There is a possibility that I could be related to her, so if I give you a blood sample, could you tell me?" She asked sitting down on his couch, she had Elliot sit outside and wait for her.

"Uh, I guess I could but you better not get me in trouble," he said with a small smirk as he got up and grabbed the things that he needed to draw her blood.

"Don't worry," she said laughing as she pulled her sleeve up, and turning her wrists up, and let out a sigh.

"Don't think about it Liv," George said knowing what was running through her head.

"I know, I know. I just can't help but wonder why I let things get so bad?" She said watching as he inserted the needle in to her vein.

"You got help Livia," he said. "That's what matters."

"I still haven't told Elliot," she said watching as the blood started to flow into the tube.

"You will when you are ready," George said, he seen that she was just watching the blood and he needed to distract her. "So why can't you go into your squad room?"

"Because Elliot and I have to give the FBI our okay to go undercover, and that's what we were going to do today when I told Dean that someone recognized me as Amy Cooper. That's when he started to get all excited and then left," she said, but he could tell there was something else.

"What happened with Dean?" George asked as he pulled the needle out, her not even flinching.

"He kissed my cheek, but before he could do anything else Elliot was at my side and told him that he needed to leave," she said smiling remembering how he was standing up for her.

"Well good thing he was there."

"Yea well, anyway I have to go I can't keep Elliot waiting," she said standing up and pulling down her sleeves.

"Alright I will call you when I get the results," he said.

**Review! Next Olivia and Elliot have a little chat! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. So to make up for it I am going to post two chapters, I am just putting the final touches on the next one!**

"So what did he say?" Elliot asked as Olivia got in the car.

"That he would call me when he got the results," she said with a sigh.

"Olivia are you alright?" Elliot asked. "You've been distant lately, and I want to know why? And since when are you and Huang so close?" Elliot asked, he had a million more questions but decided to wait.

"El, its fine. Why don't we just go back to my place, unless you want to go home," she said looking over at him because he still hadn't started the car. "What El?"

"We're Not leaving till you answer me," he said being stubborn and putting his keys in his pocket.

"Fine, one question," she said with a groan, she looked over at him to see that he looked deep in thought. "Well? I would like to go home soon, can we hurry this along?" She asked with a huff.

"Why are you being so distant?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not, now lets go," she said putting her seatbelt on and looking out the window.

"That doesn't count," he said taking his seat belt off and turning to face her. "Olivia we need to talk, a real talk. Not one where I am aloud to ask one question so that you can go home. Why don't we talk anymore? We used to be best friends, who told each other everything," he said, and Olivia couldn't help but get angry.

"Yea well that all ended when you stop talking to me, and started dealing with your wife Elliot!" She said she unclipped her seatbelt and unlocked her door. "I'm going home!" She yelled opening the door. "Leave me alone," she said with a sigh, then slamming it and walking home.

"Olivia, don't walk away from me!" He said rolling down the window and yelling at her.

"Don't you get it El, you walked away from me," she said a tear rolling down her face as she rounded the corner.

Elliot sat there in the car thinking of what she meant, when it all clicked. He left her in the cold, he just quit talking to her and everytime she tried talking to him he told her that he was busy. There were even nights that his fights with Kathy were so bad he sent the kids to Olivia's, she said that it didn't bother her. But he never really even asked, he just dumped them on her. Then the next day he would pick them up and leave not even thanking her. He really screwed up, and he needed to fix it, starting with why she was so close to Huang. He got out of the car and ran into the building.

"Huang!" He yelled running into his office not even bothering to knock.

"What is it Elliot?" George asking thinking that something happened to Olivia.

"Why are you and Olivia buddy buddy all of the sudden? Last I checked she hated shrinks," Elliot said walking over to his desk.

"Elliot I am not her shrink, I am her friend," George said going into shrink mode not sure what Elliot was after.

"Well I need to know how you two became so close?" Elliot said.

"Why don't you just ask Olivia?" George asked sitting back down and moting for Elliot to sit, but he didnt.

"I tried and she left, she got mad jumped out of the car and walked home!" Elliot shouted but George didn't even flinch.

"Then maybe she doesn't want you to know," he said knowing that Olivia didn't want him to know. She needed to tell him of her own volition, not when he is bombarding her with questions.

"Thats why I am here, you are going to tell me," Elliot said putting both of his hands on George's desk, an interrogation tactic that him and Olivia used many times. It was meant to make the perp feel intimidated.

"Elliot, that is not my information to give out," George said, knowing that Elliot was trying to scare it out of him.

"I thought you weren't her shrink?"

"I'm not, but I am still her friend. And when she wants you to know she will tell you." George was trying to reason with him.

"Tell me what?" Elliot asked stepping back and looking George in the eyes, with such desperation. He wanted to know, needed to know, but he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere trying to scare it out of him.

"Elliot, just go and talk to her. Don't let her run away from you," George said knowing that not knowing was really getting Elliot, but it still wasn't his place to tell what Olivia has been through. "If you don't go to her, she is going to thank that you don't care. So go Elliot, get out!" George yelled knowing that he was going to have to make Elliot leave.

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" Elliot asked standing up and walking to the door.

"Elliot, just go and talk to her." And with that Elliot left knowing that he needed to set things straight with Olivia and he wasn't going to leave until things were settled.

EOEOEOEO

Elliot walked up to her door and stood there, before knocking.

"Who is it?" Olivia asked from the other side.

"Liv its me," he said, he heard her sigh but she opened the door.

"What?" She asked not really wanting to get into anything.

"I really need to talk," he said.

"Well if you need to talk, why not?" She said sarcastically, moving aside and letting him in.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked walking into her pitch black apartment.

"Nothing, just give me a moment I need to change," she said walking away leaving him to turn the lights on by himself.

"Olivia why do you have all the lights off?" Elliot asked not thinking and walking into her room to see that she was standing there in nothing but a bra and a pair of shorts.

"Dammit Elliot!" She yelled going to slam the door on him, but he stopped her and just stood there staring at the scars on her stomach and the inside of her arms.

"When did this happen?" He asked, picking up her left arm and running his fingers down the inside of it.

"I uh, Elliot," she said shivering, but not because she was cold.

"Liv when did you do this?" Elliot asked his hand running down her abdomen, but her hand reached out and grabbed his.

"Elliot, please. Just stop," she whispered, trying not to cry.

"Olivia sit down," he said pushing her back a little so that the back of her knees hit the bed and she had no other choice than to sit down. "Now talk to me," he said taking her hands in his.

"I started when I was younger," she said a few tears escaping but she made no effort to wipe them away. "I guess my mom, and school, and people at school they just go to me! I started on my arm but moved to my stomach," she said. He flipped her hands over to see her wrist to see that some of the scars looked new.

"Liv when was the last time, that you, uh," he stammered not sure what to say.

"The last time I cut myself?" She asked with a scoff, as she stood up and pulling her hands out of his. "A couple of months ago, I guess, I don't really remember," she said grabbing her long sleeve black t-shirt that was laying on her bed.

"Thats why you always wear long sleeves," he said as if connecting everything now. "Thats why you have been so distant! When did you start doing this again?" He asked her but she just shook her head and went to leave the room but he stopped her. "No Olivia, we are talking! You are talking! I am so sorry that I left you! I understand what I did now, and Olivia I am not going anywhere ever again, so please, please talk to me!" He pleaded looking her in the eyes, hoping that she could see the need in his.

"Fine," she said. "But can we go to the living room?" She asked wanting to return to her previous position on the couch with her blankets.

"Yea lets go," he said following her as she walked out of the room, turning off lights along the way. He couldn't help but wonder why she wanted to just sit in the dark.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, here is the next chapter!**

"So why did you start cutting again?" Elliot asked after they got comfortable, in the darkness of her living room.

"You remember the Grey's?" Olivia asked him, as she twiddled with her fingers.

"Yea that was a tough case," Elliot said as he started to recall everything that happened. "I was only there for half of it, Kathy decided to not agree with me on the settlements of the divorce so I asked for time off. I never even asked how it ended," Elliot said immediately feeling bad that he didn't follow it through, and that he left Olivia to do it on her own.

"Yea well, April, she killed herself," Olivia said. "And it was all my fault." She was going to cry but didn't want Elliot to see that, so she tried to hide her face in her hands.

"Liv, its not your fault!" Elliot said pulling her into his lap as she started to cry, but instead of in her hands she turned her face to his chest.

"Yes it is, she asked me for help and I, I," she started to stutter in Elliot's chest. "I told her that I didn't believe her, I said it right to her face. She said that he raped her but, the evidence said otherwise!"

"Liv you were being a cop, you were following procedure. The evidence said that she wasent rape, that it was consensual, you couldn't have known," Elliot said, he was trying to get her to calm down.

"Yea well, thats when I started again. That case really put me through a ringer," she explained.

"Liv how long did it go on?" He asked.

"A few months, but then I told George, I made him swear that it wouldnt get back to Cragen and you guys. He helped me, and we became friends and I don't know we just got close. I started opening up to him, I had no one else, Casey was always busy, you were always busy. I just," she paused and let out a sigh. "I had no one," she said fiddling with her fingers again.

"Oh Liv," he said his heartbreaking every second for her, he couldn't believe that he made her feel as if she were all alone. "Liv, I am so sorry. I didnt even realize that I left you all alone," Elliot said kissing the top of her head.

"It's fine now," she said looking up at him. "You are here for me now, thats all that matters."

"But I wish I could have been there for you then," he said, looking down at her, their lips centimeters apart. He brushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Elliot," she whispered, still looking him in the eyes.

"Shh," he hushed her as his lips slowly captured hers. It was soft, gentle, quick, they both pulled back and looked each other in the eye. They were both about to go back for another one when the piercing sound of a ringing phone broke the silence causing Olivia to jump off his lap.

"I uh, its Dean thats his ring tone," Olivia said looking for her phone. "Help me find it, don't just stand there!" She yelled at him, it came out harsher than she intended. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Here it is," he said pulling it out of the cushen that they were both just sitting on.

"Hey!" She said into the phone with a perky voice. She was trying to make it sound like she hadn't just kissed Elliot. It made Elliot to laugh, she shot him a glare.

"Hey Olivia, I was wondering if I could come over so that we could talk about the case," Dean said hoping to be able to talk to her alone.

"Sure, Elliot is here so you don't have to talk to him later. I'll see you soon," she said hanging up knowing what he was trying to do.

"Hey!" He said mocking her voice.

"Shut up," she said laughing and elbowing him in the chest. She missed the old them.

"What was that, you aren't thinking of getting back together with him are you?" Elliot asked starting to worry.

"No, no! Of course not, god no," she said sitting back down.

"Thank god," Elliott said sitting down beside her.

"Can you help me take these pillows and blankets to my room?" She asked grabbing a handful of them.

"Yea," he said he grabbed the last pilliow and she turned to walk but got tangled up and almost fell but Elliot caught her, but then he fell as well. So they were both on the floor, Olivia lay on top of Elliot.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi," he said just before he leaned up and captured her lips again, but this was different as if they didnt have to hold back. They both gave all that they could into the kiss. There was a knock on the door, they both knew who it was and neither of them made and effort to pull back. Elliot started to let his hands roam down her sides casing her release a small moan in his mouth.

But then they both heard her phone ring again, and a pound on the door. She pulled back before they both got to lost and couldnt.

"Dammit," she whispered.

"What? Wasn't I good?" He asked with as smirk as he kissed her forehead.

"You were, thats the problem," she said getting up. "Just a second Dean!" She called as she grabbed the rest of the pillows and blankets off the floor and walked to her room. She came back and was walking to the door when Elliot's voice

"Shouldn't you change?" He asked seeing that she was in short shorts.

"Is there a problem with what I am wearing?" She asked with a smirk as she turned to face him, she flipped a switch and the lights came on. He closed his eyes blinded for a moment.

"No no, you look great, don't worry. But I don't know if I want Dean seeing you, looking this great," he said. He knew they weren't a thing but, so he had no power over what she wore. But he wanted them to be a thing.

"You don't now do you?" She asked walking over to him, she had no idea what they were but in this moment she was going to milk it for all that it was worth.

"You go and change, I will open the door for Porter," Elliot said staring at her body as she made her way to him, she had something behind each step that she was taking and he had no idea what it wa.

"What if I want to wear this?" She asked as she ran her hands up his arms, causing him to let out a small groan.

"Liv, what are you doing?" He asked as she started pushing him back to the couch as she straddled him.

"I like what I am wearing," she whispered in his ear as she slowly started to rock her him.

"You don't," he groaned. "I like it but, you need to change Porter is out, mmm. He is on the other side of the door," he said. 'Oh god, what is she trying to do to me?' He thought.

"Fine fine, I'm going," she said hopping off his lap, planting a single kiss on his lips. Then she ran to her room, leaving him to open the door.

"Not cool Liv!" He called after her, all she did was smile and laugh.

He felt bad that he had left all alone, but he was going to do everything that he could to make it up to her. He was going to try and be there for her through thick and thin. And by god, he was never going to let her out of his sigh again.

**Review, let me know what you think! Follow me on Instagram Lillybug991**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay so I am going under as Amy Cooper?" Olivia asked looking down at the folder in her hand. She and Elliot were sitting right beside each other, and Dean was in a chair across the room.

"Yes, and Elliot," Dean said looking over at him. "Turns out that we don't have the time to make a profile for you," he said shaking his head, and faking dissapointment.

"Then she isn't going undercover," Elliot said at the same time Olivia had said, "Then I'm not going undercover."

"Thats ridiculous," Dean said standing. "Olivia, we have done this before! You don't need Elliot for everything. What happened to 'I'm a big girl'?"

"Porter, I am not having this discussion with you. Either Elliot, goes or I don't," she said firmly, she felt Elliot grab her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Olivia we need to talk," he said with a sigh.

"No we do not, Agent Porter," she stood up and snatched the files out of his lap, and handed them to Elliot. "Thank you for our identities, I will see you tomorrow at the bar!" And with that she looked over at Elliot, dismissing him. "Come on, we can go and look at them in my room," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the sofa and walking to the back of her apartment.

"Really your just gonna leave?" Dean asked with a soff. "You just going to take him into your room? I bet your just gonna give it out like you always do?!"

"Liv, don't go out there," Elliot said holding her arm, he could feel the anger radiating off of her. "He is just trying to bait you."

"Yea well its working," she snatched her arm out of his grip, and ran into the living room. "You son of a bitch!" She yelled slapping Dean across the face.

"What the hell is your problem Olivia?!" Dean asked clutching his face.

"You are my problem! What the hell are you talking about 'give it out like I always do?' I don't just give it out!" She yelled marching over to him, Elliot watched from the hallway as Dean stepped back in fear. He made him smile, he knew that Olivia could handle herself.

"Do you not remember?" He asked with a smirk as he stopped back up, he watched as she stopped as well. She was confused as to what he was talking about. "Oh don't tell me you forgot! You were all over me."

"I was drunk Dean! I don't even remember what happened that night!" She said, she glanced over at Elliot to see that he had a confused look on his face.

"Whatever you say Olivia," he said rolling his eyes and casually walking around her living room.

"And if I remember correctly, I told you that I wasn't going to go home with you!" She gritted out, she really didn't want to have this conversation in front of Elliot.

Elliot had no idea what they were talking about, but he noticed the mood change in Olivia. She looked, worried? He walked over and stood behind her, defensively.

"But you did," he said with a smirk. Elliot seen her stiffen in front of him, something happened.

"I didnt want to," she whispered, she felt Elliot's hand rest on her hip, and knew that he was trying to let her know that she was not alone with Dean.

"Oh you aren't still going to be upset about that are you?" He asked laughing. "Olivia you wanted it! You were all over me! I said lets go to my apartment, then you change your mind!? It doesn't work that way!" He yelled, she stepped back into Elliots arms.

"Get out!" Elliot yelled at Dean. Dean jumped a little, not expecting Elliot to even speak up. "Are you deaf!? I told you to get out!"

"This isnt your place, you don't have the authority to kick me out!" Dean yelled trying to match Elliot's anger, but inside he was thrilled. Not only had he gotten a reaction out of Olivia, but he had also gotten one of Elliot as well.

"Watch me!" Elliot yelled, he stepped away from Olivia and grabbed Dean by the collar of his suit jacket.

"Hey what are you doing?" Dean asked trying to pull Elliot's hands off of him, but Elliot was stronger then him.

"I'm escorting you out," Elliot said as he dragged Dean out the door. Dean turned to come back in but Elliot slammed the door, hitting Dean in the nose, he heard him grunt in pain, and inwardly smirked.

He turned around to see Olivia in the exact same spot that he had left her in, she was staring blankly at the floor.

"Liv? What was he talking about?" Elliot asked walking over to her.

"Can we talk about this later, we have to go under tomorrow, I want to study my profile," she said walking to her room, leaving him standing there confused.

"No Liv, we need to talk now," he said following her.

"Well, you can talk about it all you want," Olivia said opening the file, as she started to read.

"What did you mean when you said that you didn't want to?" He asked sitting beside her.

"Look, I get to be a mistress," she said pointing to the page she was reading.

"Olivia!"

"Oh and look a this," she said showing him the file. "It says here that I am loaded! I get to play a rich mistress! How cool is that?" She wasn't that excited, she just didn't want to talk about what he did.

"This is not going away," he said, as he opened his folder, she let out a sigh of relief.

"I know," she said simply, before things drifted into an awkward silence as the both read over their files

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyone excited for the SVU tonight!? Kelli is back!**

* * *

><p><em>I'll put your body to the test with mine<em>

_-Pierce the Veil_

Olivia and Elliot walked up to the bouncer and he took a look at Elliot and frowned before looking at Olivia. His eyes went wide and he immediately moved the rope for them. Olivia was so nervous, the last time that she had gone undercover it didnt end to well. Women here were being raped and murdered, she did not want to be one of them.

"Thank you," Olivia said politely. She didn't know much about Amy, meaning they could barely dig up anything on her. Was she a good person? Bad? Happy? Sad?

As soon as they were in the bar a few men came to them and took Olivia's coat and offered her whatever she wanted. It was as if she were royalty.

"No thank you men," she said with a soft smile, she felt Elliot wrap his arm around her waist and tap her hip three times. She knew that he meant 3- o'clock, she glanced sideways a little to see that there was someone in face watching them.

They knew that the FBI, had set it up to where Elliot was just some drunk at the bar, but Olivia didn't like that idea. She was nervous and scared, and she needed Elliot at her side, so they changed it last minute. So now here they were, dressed like a million dollars and hanging all over eachother.

"Hey, boys. Answer me this," she started, she leaned over the counter and knew that they could see a the top of her breasts. Elliot's grip tighten on her hip, it was his way of saying he didn't like what she was doing but she just shook him off. "Who is he?" Olivia asked nodding her head to the man that was watching her.

"Oh that's David," one of them said, he was the only one that managed to take his eyes off of her breasts long enough to look at where she was indicating. "He is a regular, comes here every night, and always gets someone to go home with him." Olivia knew it wasn't very polite but by the way that this man was talking, she just knew that he was gay.

"What do you mean by he gets someone to go home with him?" Olivia asked.

"Well, look at him, he is cute. He is rugged, and believe me if he were into me! I would jump him," he said winking at Olivia. "It seems to be as though he has the hots for you!" Olivia's face dropped at little, and the man started to get worried. "I'm sorry, Amy, I shouldn't have said that!"

"No no," Olivia said reaching out and touching his hand that was resting on the counter.

"I'm going to go and clean the bathroom," he said running off.

"Crap, I just blew the only chance that we had to knowing who this guy is," Olivia said as she sat down on the stool and looked at Elliot. "At Least we know that his name is Dave?"

"Olivia, you need to calm down," Elliot said reaching over and putting his hand on her bare thigh. _Was this his way of helping me calm down? _

"I need a drink," she said waving her hand around and just like that there was a drink there. "I'm starting to like this whole, I am incharge thing."

"Don't let it go to your head," Elliot said, he watched her take a drink then the small smile that spread across her face. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but this is the best thing that I have ever had!" She said as she downed the rest of it. "Okay, so what are we suppose to do now? Wait for him to come over to me? Or do I go to him?"

"You aren't going anywhere." He stated.

"Well then," she said with a huge smirk.

"What is going through you head?"

"We will just have to bring him to us. Hey," Olivia shouted at one of the bartenders.

"Yes Ms. Amy?" One of them said as soon as he got over.

"I need you to take that man," Olivia said pointing at Dave, he was still watching them. "A bottle of our best wine."

"Of course, right away Ms. Amy!" He said scurrying off.

"See that was easy," Olivia said looking at Elliot.

"You just demand authority, don't you?" He smiled at her.

"I do what I can," she said. "Okay and when the bottle gets to the table, I want you to go the bathroom."

"What?" Elliot asked his eyes getting wide. "I told you Olivia, that I will not leave you alone."

"You won't don't worry, we arent going anywhere," she told him reaching out and touching his arm. "And remember the FBI is all over and around this place."

"Still Olivia."

"I will be fine," she said waving her hand again and getting another drink. She glanced over to see that the wine was just set down on Dave's table. "Go," she said pushing him a little as she took another drink. He knew that whatever was in that drink was getting to her and he was afraid to leave her alone, but he knew that if he didn't listen she could go to him and he wanted her to have all the leverage that she could get with this guy.

"Fine," he groaned getting up. "But I will be right over there watching you!"

"Whatever floats your boat," Olivia winked, she had no idea what it was but she felt good. Whatever the hell was in that drink made her feel good, or was it the power of being able to command anyone as she pleased. She felt as if she could do anything, and all she wanted to do right now was jump Elliot. But for some reason she sent him away. _What is wrong with me? There is only one thing that I wanted and I sent him away! Why?_

"Thanks for the wine," Dave said as he lent against the counter beside her, she looked at him and smirked. She hadn't a clue what the hell he was talking about but, he was cute.

**Review!**

_Oh no, what's going to happen? What's going on with Olivia that she can't remember anything?! _


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are gonna be sooo pissed by the end of this chapter. What happens in this chapter is not what I had planned, but it just happened. I like this chapter, hope yall do too. **

* * *

><p><em>I'm afraid to be forgotten,<br>Because it seems everyone I get close to,  
>Forgets me...<em>

"Hi," she smiled as she took another sip of her drink. "What's your name?"

"I'm David, but everyone calls me Dave," he said as he took a seat next to her. "So what happened to your friend?"

"Who?" She asked with a doe eyed expression on her face.

"No one," he said with a smirk, he couldn't believe that he had managed to pay the bartenders enough to completely ruin her. His plan was to try and get the attention of Amy Cooper, the Amy Cooper. And here she was completely trashed and unknowing of a damn thing.

"Right," she nodded, looking at her glass noticing that it was empty. _'What the hell? Didn't I just get this?'_ "Do you know what this is?" She asked lifting it up and showing the stranger already forgetting his name.

"I'm not sure, they only make them for you," Dave told her, why wouldnt she know the name of her own creation? Then again it was drugged.

"Hmm," she hummed, staring at her glass she jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her thigh. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Well I am trying to get you to go home with me," he said with a small smile, he was trying to act shy not sure if it would make her feel the need to trust him. "Is it working?"

"Uh," she shook her head, whatever the hell was in this drink was clouding her judgement but she wasn't stupid, this man gave off horrible vibs. "Actually I have to use the ladies room." She stood up quickly cause his hand to fall of her leg and for her to stumble, but he caught her.

"Here, why don't I help you to your car," he suggested. He was pissed he had planned everything that he wanted to happen tonight out, and she was not following the script.

"No, I didn't drive," she said with a slight hiccup, her hand rose to her mouth. "Excuse me," she giggled.

He tried not to be to mad, she was beautiful and she was exactly what he had been waiting for. "Well I will give you a ride."

"Uh," she looked back to see that Elliot was watching her, and shaking his head. _'When did he get here?'_ She wasn't sure why he look mad. _maybe he is jealous?_ She thought with a smirk, what a better way to make him even more upset than to go with this man. Her idea was to take him outside and then to tell him that she wasn't going to go with him. "Why not?!" She laughed throwing her hands up.

"Good," he smiled, holding her in his grip he walked out of the bar. He held on tightly to her afraid that she would change her mind and he had to be ready. What he had had the bartender put in her drink only lasted about an hour. As they were making their way out he noticed the man that had been sitting with her earlier, was following them. He turned around and yelled. "Free drinks, that man is paying!" He pointed at Elliot and every started to cheer and the music got louder and people started making their way to the bar. He could hear the mans faint yells that he wasn't paying.

"Why did you do that?" Olivia asked scolding him.

"Amy, he was following us," Dave pointed out.

"Amy? Who is Amy?" She asked confused, she barely remembered the name but had no idea who Amy was.

"Wait?" Dave stopped as soon as they were outside the club. "You're not Amy?" He asked.

"Umm, no?" She said shaking her head, just then her top was ripped. "What the hell!?"

"You're not Amy!" He yelled dragging her into the alley on the side of the building, he didn't realize that he was being watched. "Where the fuck is the butterfly?!" He asked her, Amy had a huge butterfly on her right hip.

"What butterfly? Are you high?" She yelled trying to cover herself up the best that she could.

"Shouldnt we go now?" Someone growled.

"Wait for my cue," Dean smirked. "Dave is just getting her ready."

"Dean! Come here now!" David yelled, Deans smirk faded so quickly as him and his other partner, Harry, stepped out of the darkness.

"What is it?"

"You lied to me!?" Dave snapped dropping Olivia to the cold hard ground, she let out a small whimper and went to get back up when Harry grabbed her. "This isn't Amy!"

"No it isn't, I got you something better," he laughed. "This is Amy's sister, Olivia. NYPD detective for sex crimes." Davids face turned hard, before he burst out laughing.

"Ms. Amy has a sister?" Harry chuckled as he lifted Olivia up.

"Yes she does, but this one doesn't know her," Dean told him.

"Dean what the hell?" She choked out seeing him talking with the David, she was struggling to breath Harry was now holding her against the wall with his hands at her throat.

"Shut up Olivia," Dean growled, he was so mad at her. How the hell could she have let Elliot kick him out, who the fuck was she to tell him no.

They all froze when they heard Elliot yell for Olivia. Olivia knew that this was her only chance to be found, things were all starting to come back. In flashbacks, the job, Elliot, Dean, Amy, Expired, Harries, basement. She started kicking Harry and trying to yell but only a choking gurgling noise came out, and it was quite she had barely heard it.

"You better calm down!" David yelled slapping her across the face, she let out a small gasp since it was about the only thing that she could manage. Her insides started to twist when she heard Elliot's yells getting farther and farther away.

"Now come on darling we need you to take a small nap," Harry breathed in her face, she wanted to puke when the hell was the last time this man had brushed his teeth. Dean came at her with a small white rag, and she started thrashing again but now David and Harry were holding her, she hadn't a chance.

As the rag touched her face she tried her hardest to hold her breath, but she couldn't hold out and she inhaled. The sweet smell of Chloroform filling her lungs. The last thing she heard was the breathing of the three men around her and Elliot's faint cries for her.

...

"Cap! The whole thing was a scam!" Elliot yelled running into the squad room, Fin and John's ears perked up. When they looked up they seen that Elliot's face was completely red, it looked as if he had run a marathon. He also had tear streaks on his face and they knew something bad had happened.

"What happened?" Cragen asked running out of his office as soon as he noticed Elliot face he sighed. "They have Olivia don't they?" He concluded.

"She must be terrified, everything from Harris flashing back!" Elliot cried. "What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't have left her, she was drinking something and, and she only had two drinks but, I, I, I," he started to choke on his words. "I left her alone! This is all my fault!"

"Elliot you can't think like that!" Munch said as he got up from his desk making his way to Elliot, but Elliot jumped up from his seat causing him to step back.

"The man's name was Dave, I will give a description of him to sketch artist. Then it was Dean, he set this up. There was no FBI, just him!" Elliot yelled.

"I will call his commander you go and do that," Cragen said to Elliot, and in an instant Elliot was out of the room. "I want you two to go to Alex and get a warrant for the club, then I want you to get the drinks that she was drinking and find out what the hell was in it."

"Cap why can't we ask Casey?" Fin asked confused, the last that they had known Casey was the current DA.

"She took time off," Cragen said walking into his office.

"Since when does Casey take time off?" Fin asked Munch.

"Never," Munch stated. "Something is up."

Munch and Fin were just about to make their way out of the building when they seen Olivia, they both looked at each other confused.

"Olivia!" Fin hollered at her, the woman glanced at the man when she heard her sisters name.

"Your okay!" Munch said confused.

"My name is Amy, I am here to report a missing person," she stated, Munch and Fin went wide eyed.

**OMG Review!**

_What do you think is gonna happen!?_


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait? So let me get this clear, your name is Amy Cooper, and you are Olivia's twin sister," Cragen said trying to piece this all together.

"Yes, she didn't know about me because Serena gave me up only able to take care of one of us," Amy explained. "But she came and visited me every now and then."

Before Cragen, Fin, or Munch got to say anything Elliot ran in.

"Olivia!" He said running and pulling her into his arms, but then quickly stepped back. "Your not Olivia." He stated.

"No, I am Amy," she told him. "Olivia was taken."

"Yea, I am aware," Elliot said with a sigh. "Did we get anything thing from the FBI?"

"Uh, I called his Commander and I was informed that he was on mandatory leave," Cragen told him.

"For what?" Fin asked.

"Wouldn't say," Cragen clarified, not much of a clarification.

"What the hell did he do?" Munch asked, it was rare that they ever sent someone home from the FBI. So what he did had to be pretty bad for them to give him the kick.

"What the hell did I do?" Elliot asked still scolding himself for leaving her alone.

"Elliot," Cragen was about to stop him from self blame when Amy stepped up.

"Elliot, even though I don't know my sister, I know my sister," Amy sighed taking a seat in Olivia's across from him. "We both know that no matter what happened she was going to do things her way as always."

"You don't get to talk about her!" Elliot snapped before standing up and walking over to her. "You are partly to blame for this! If you would just ban this guy from your bar this would never have happened!"

"Correction," Amy said standing up as well and getting in his face. "I don't actually own this bar Olivia and I's father does, but he lets me run it from time to time! And who do you think you are going from blaming your self to me!?" She asked pressing his chest a little but he stood firm, he seen the familiar flare in her eyes that Olivia had. He couldn't fight with her. And did she just say that Olivia's dad was still alive?

"Wait so your dad is still alive?" Elliot asked her stepping back a little knowing that she would probably feel intimidated with him in her space.

"Yes," Amy nodded taking a seat on the seat on the side of Olivia's desk.

They all looked when they heard the sound of a door slamming, they were all shocked to see George.

"Olivia, we need to talk," he said walking over to her.

"I'm not Olivia," Amy said with a sigh. _Maybe not having a twin was a good thing._

"Amy," George said with a nod. "Where is Olivia?"

"She was taken," Elliot told him and watched as his eyes went wide.

"No," George shook his head. "God this is the last thing that she needs! She was just starting to recover!"

"Recover from what?" Cragen asked.

George just took a seat, watching Amy.

...

"Dean why are you doing this to me?" Olivia asked as Dean bound her hands above her head. She was in the middle of a basement, it was freezing, and the air was moist. With her hands so high she was standing on her tippy toes.

"Shut up," he said tightening the string.

"Dean, please don't do this," she begged, only to be back handed.

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore!" He yelled at her, just then the sound of four dead bolts unlocking filled the basement. Olivia's eyes went wide but she was trying her hardest not to show anything.

"Well look at that," David said walking over to her and running his hands down the side of her dress before dragging it along her stomach. She shook a little, she wanted to kick him but she still had a dress on.

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked them, she was glad that the other man wasn't there. He was rougher than the others and smelt a million times worse. She watched as the two men circled her as if she were prey, then again, she was. She was their prey, and she fell right into their trap.

"I wanted Amy," David hissed getting closer to her as he started to twirl his finger in her hair. "But she couldn't make it, and Dean boy over here," he said motioning to Dean, who was starting to get closer to her. "He wanted back at you, says that you are a screamer."

David found the zipper on the side of her dress and started to slowly pull it down, she wanted to hit both of them. Did Dean really think that he was going to get away with this? _He has before, _a little voice in her head said.

"Looks like we are a little suicidal? No?" David said running his finger along the scars on her thighs, and that was it she couldn't take it. She kicked him and she kicked him hard, sending him flying to the floor. She just half hung there in nothing but her panties and bra.

"You stupid bitch!" Dean yelled punching her in the stomach, making her cry out.

"Dean don't, we can't have her bruised when we bring in Natalie," David said as he got up off the floor and dusted himself off.

"Natalie?" She asked in a breathless whisper, how could a woman do this? Especially to another woman?

"I've said too much," he said with a wink as he walked over to her, he forcefully placed his lips on hers.

...

"I want to tell you, all of you! I want to tell you, but I can't and you all know that!" George said to all of them, they were standing in Cragen's office and everyone was grilling George.

"At least," Fin started, when George looked at him he just knew. "Sealview," he said in a careful whisper.

"What happened in Sealview?" Elliot asked him, all eye were on Fin. He nervously started to rub his jaw.

"That's what it is, isn't?" Fin asked George.

"Did she tell you?" George asked him, that he knew of Olivia hadn't told anyone.

"I found her," he said with a sigh.

"Dammit Fin!" Elliot said getting in his face. "What the hell happened in Sealview?!"

**Review? **


End file.
